Love From a Tortured Soul
by School of Hard Knocks
Summary: Life is hard and miserable but if you have friends and god you can overcome the deep hatred and sorrow that kept you captive in hell.
1. View of Innocence

Slapped on Disclaimer: OK u know wat everyone says..i dont own Jimmy Neutron.N ow u can read the story.

The loud noises of crashing and fighting echoed through the house. Then the sound of a beer bottle shattered and a door slammed shut. Hey who would of thought Jimmy's parents would get into a fight and get a divorce. Guess some of the good relationships can end up crappy. James Neutron sat on his bed listening to the violence and then to the dying point. James had grown from the young boy with a good soul to a man with shattered memories of love. He had outgrown his childish obsession but still kept the brains and music that screams shit into your face. His hair now in twisted spikes, which were blackish blue and was covered in a beanie. He had on baggy blue shorts and wore a hoodie with the words OBEY in red on it. He now had three piercings, one in each ear and one on his lip. Remembering when he was only 15 he begged his mom to get his left ear pierced then became his right then his lip. This then began his new obsession for tats and body art. James laughed to himself remembering his childhood where no one cared what was going on. Then he remembered the certain girl that stole his heart. But all his hope and love had crashed and burned when she had finally gotten herself a boyfriend. He slammed his fist on his bed.  
  
"How could I've been so foolish and stupid to take so long to ask her. I know that many guys liked her but she deserves someone better. Ah fuck it. I knew it was going to happen anyway." His words faded off in the cool cell called his room.  
  
James got up from his long train of thought and decided to go out for a walk and probably get some beers to take the pain away. He looked at the clock and read 1:57 AM. He zipped up his hoodie and then decided to forget about Cindy. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He walked downstairs and found a mess. He saw his mother on the floor crying her eyes out. He couldn't stand to see his family breaking down and now splitting up. He walked out the door and looked towards Cindy's room window. He grabbed a couple of beers from the cooler his father had in the garage and left to go to the park. He drank and kept falling over. He fell over and ended up on his back. Jimmy was now complety drunk.  
  
Chapter one now finish. Yeah BOOYYAA!! Ok sorry but hey want to see more umm keep reviewing. I was a reviewer once, yea good times man good times. And if your emailing me on u wont get thru. Send it to the new one on my profile. I feel so much in writing even if I suck ballz but hey you'll see more crap written by me so live wit it.


	2. The Alcohol Talking

Another F&!#ing disclaimer: I fing dont own Jimmy Neutron. And if it happens to be abandoned I will be their to make my own screwed up season of it. No evil laugh cause I'm too fing tired too do it instead(grabs a stereo and puts on CD wit evil music cranks the volume up to high)that should do it. Now fill your heads with knowledge children!(Music still going)  
  
I was looking out from my window at James's house and I saw that Mr. Neutron was fighting with Mrs. Neutron. He threw a beer bottle and walked out the door. And I couldn't help but be concerned about Jimmy. I knew his family was going through a lot right now and when Jimmy's father drove off I knew it was a start fore a new disaster. Jimmy and I were always their for each other even if it meant starting up a argument each time we were together. But now our relationship as friends is going quite well. He and Nick got along fine. No fist fights or rude remarks being traded. I went out with Nick because he had smarten up a little and well...I couldn't wait forever for Jimmy to tell me he loved me. But I couldn't get the words out either. I get butterflies whenever I'm around him but I wouldn't let my nervousness show. I had always loved Jimmy but the more I waited the more I was giving up on him. But something inside me couldn't let him go. I just go to college and pretend he never existed. I had to tell him. I had to tell him that I loved him. All of this was now making my head spin. I threw on a sweater, despite only wearing a tight shirt and mini shorts, and walked out the door. The cold air touched my bare legs and I felt chills run through my bones. I was hoping to clear my mind about all of this and probably forget about Jimmy. I walked a couple of blocks away from my house and fell over. Something had just fallen over me and I was frightened for my life but then the smell of alcohol was there and knew he was probably drunk.  
  
"Get off me you drunk bastard."  
  
I grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground hard. Then I saw those eyes and regonized them imediatlley. Thosse blue shadowed irises that made you feel calm and relief rush through you.  
  
"N...Neutron what are you doing out here." Hugging my sweater over me so I didn't expose a lot but that was useless cause my legs weren't covered as much.  
  
"I was taking a walk until I ran into you bitch."  
  
By that point I was shocked and then I was going to kill him but then I remembered the smell of alcohol.  
  
"Are you drinking?"  
  
"Yea what the fuck does it look like I'm doing." Taking another hit off his beer bottle before took it away from him.  
  
"Jimmy you know you can't drink underage especially if your walking outside in the middle of the night. Something could happen to you."  
  
"Hey I can drink whenever I want so fuck off Vortex."  
  
I knew I didn't take shit from anyone but arguing to a drunk is as useless as talking to a punk about a piano piece.  
  
"Look, Neutron, why don't you come with me and well talk."  
  
"What to talk about."  
  
I hesitated a little than said my answer.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
I put his arm over my shoulder to keep his balance. When he didn't snap away I decided he didn't mind. We walked toward my house and led him in. Thank god that my parents weren't home cause of a business trip. During the walk home I could tell he was looking at me half the time because I felt his breathe. We both sat on the couch then he began to talk.  
  
"So, Vortex, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
I looked at him, into those weary blue pools of his then he did something I wasn't expecting. He kissed me. He was begging for entrance in my mouth so I let his tongue clash with mine and layed on my back so he can be on top of me. I was now a slave of his doing.  
  
2:54AM-Dats da end wit chapter 2 and if you didn't like send hate reviews. If youse did like it then send love reviews. Ok 5 more fucking hours till I come up with another chapter with a coffee in hand. 


	3. Mechanics of Sex

Disclaimer: Ok I do not own JN. Im pretty sure that I don't. Im going to say this one more time though. And many of youse people probably heard me say it but im going to say it again for those of you that didn't hear me say it. Jimmy Neutron will now have a third season after being corrected for it. It will starting sometime in September. So be happy with that. But don't just run off a find out what those episodes are called until you read this story. Sides I already wrote the link in some reviews. So check up on that. Now I'll shut up now so you can read this so called story I own and noone elses. For the record I'm a guy last I checked.looks in boxersYep im a guy no doubt bout that.

I know I shouldn't be making out with a drunken guy cause well his drunk but I trust Jimmy. He was pulling off my shirt until I stopped him.

"Jimmy we can't do this."

"Why not?" His voice breathless and husky.

"Cause.....your not you right now."

I wanted him but I didn't know, I was confusing. I didn't know if I was prepared for it.

"Well then who am I." Wearing a grin on his face.

I held back a laugh for that.

"Jimmy its just...

"Cindy I love you a lot and need you."

He looked so sad and it always got the best of me.

"But Jim.....

I trailed off cause his lips crashed onto mines. Then sending us into another session of making out.

"I love you too James."

I whispered it into his ear then he picked me up and carried me up to my room. He layed me on my bed and started tugging on my shirt and pulled it off. We than began kissing with more passion and lust and soon all was left was our bare skin. I looked at his body and could tell he was working on his body art. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I kissed him to signal my approval. He then began to enter me. I bit my lip for the uncomfortabality. He looked back at me to see if I was ok and then continued in. Then he pulled back and broke me. I yelped at the pain but pain soon turned into pleasure. Pleasure was tonights game and passion burned through the Autumn wind.

So let me say that was the end with this chapter and what troubles lye for Ms Cynthia Vortex in the morning only time can tell. Will there be a body bruising battle in the morning? What will happen to Jimmy's parents. Who will buy more booze to put in the cooler and why don't I have any?


	4. Fueled by Hate and Depressed Feelings

Authors love note and disclaimer: Ok. All of you guys said you wanted to see another chapter up. Well most of you anyway. But I want to say something. This ones to Curious George33: Lil. I want to thank you for supporting my ass and trying to pry me open and find out if I have something for you. I'm going to say it now cause this is probably the only time you'll hear it. I like you Lillian. I really do. I know you live far away. And I know you're like 3 years younger than me. But...I dunno. I guess I like you. Ok I'll shutup now cause people will be flaming me and say what a fucked up kid. But this is the only time I have the balls to say it. So yea this is the 4th chapter I think. Well enjoy.

* * *

"Ah crap my head fucking hurts like hell!"

I sat up from where I slept but realized I wasn't in my room. The walls were covered in pink wall paper and the whole room looked kinda familiar, like I've seen it in my dreams. Oh crap I have seen it in my dream. This is Cindy's room. Then I looked at myself and found out I was naked. I panicked and looked to my side.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Cindy awoken from her deep slumber then looked at me. Both of us were now struck with nervous reactions. I tried to gather most of what I can remember of last night but only short scenes existed. Then the beer struck me hard. Crap I must have been drunk when I had sex with Cindy.

"Uh Jimmy."

I looked at Cindy who was now covering her body with the sheets and I was now trying to gather myself together. Damn her body looked good even if she wasn't showing it to me.

"Uh...Jimmy about last night...what happen was...

"I was wasted." Finishing off her sentence.

"Yea."

She looked down with guilt and sorrow written on her face. I got up and searched for my boxers. I didn't want to get all angry. I have enough problems at home.

"So Vortex, you had fun last night." Sarcasm thick on the saying.

"Look Neutron you were the one who took advantage of me."

"Well you could have tried to stop me."

She looked at me with anger. I finished putting on my shirt and walked out her door. Dammit I just couldn't afford having problems with Cindy's parents or her boyfriend. It would all end up a mess in the end.

"I'm sorry Cindy." I said before leaving.

I walked down the halls of Lindenburgh High, my baggy pants cleaning the floor. I didn't even bother to gel my hair today so it hang messy. I walked over to Sheen and Carl at their lockers.

"Jeez Jimmy, you look like you got stoned or something. I like the P.O.D shirt tho." Sheen said with his usually hyper tone.

"Thanks Sheen, I think."

I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked off to my classroom. I walked in and saw Cindy sitting with her boyfriend and all the other people she hangs out with.

"Ok class, everyone settle down. Since this is the last week of school we're having a test." Ms. Jeph said.

The class groaned but I didn't really care. A serial killer could have walked in and just stabbed the teacher and I still wouldn't have noticed. I sat in my seat which was next to Cindy's.

I tried not to gaze over where she was sitting but her beauty was captivating.

"James! Stop looking over at Cynthia and get back to your test!"

The class snickered and were making kissy motions at me. Wow I think I just reached an all time low. Then some weird ass counselor walks in and she looks like she survived some kind of trauma attack or something. She started talking to Ms. Jeph then she did an OMG expression and looked like she was heading the same way as the counselor. The class wanted to know what was going on and started listening more closely.

"James can you go with Mrs. Foster."

I got up and went with her and by now the whole class was asking question to what was happening. I looked back and saw Cindy with sorrow across her face and mouthed the words "I'm sorry". I gave her a half smile and started walking out. I sat in her office and looked at her.

"Um...whats going on?"

"James I have some bad news."

So far I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"James....your...father...passed on."

She hugged onto me and began crying. I couldn't believe my father is dead. I mean I saw him last night, even if it was a rough one. But how can he be dead?

"How."

I looked to the floor feeling sorrow slipped through my body and soul.

"Your father was driving and hit another car. I'm sorry Jimmy."

This couldn't be. I mean I didn't like my dad but how can he be dead?

My eyes started to swell up with tears and my throat was swallowed up.

"Jimmy will you be alright or do you need to go home?"

I mustered up every inch of me to speak and go on with this day.

"I'm fine I...I just need some time."

"ok."

I sat in my chair with the lights staring me down.

What the fuck man. I don't know why my life is like this. My whole life is just all going downhill for me. First my dad goes and makes fuck erupt everywhere, then I have sex with the girl next door, and now the person I despise turns out dead.

I walk into the men's room and splash water on my face. I look up and see my reflection. I grip the ends of the sink and then I raise my fist and CRASH. My knuckles are all bleeding and fragments of glass are on the floor, just like my life broken up. I wash out my hand and wrap up my knuckles and head out to wait since the bell will ring in 2 mins. I lean on the wall and sink down, covering my face with my hands. How was I going to face my life?

* * *

Man this chapter took me awhile to type up. And thinking of it was even harder. I kept typing then got off and watching TV then going back an hour later. But I know most of you guys wanted to see another chapter so that kept me going. Also listening to the new album of Reliant K. I don't have it yet but I will in Nov 2. I'm just listening to it on the net. That is all.


	5. Cindy Vortex and my Obsession With Dying

A disclaimer such as an author's note: Ok so I want to say first so I don't get hunted down by the band and the company. Ok first I don't own JN that's by DNA Productions. I don't own "Martini Kiss". That's written and sung by Senses Fail. Also I want to say thanks to my G home girl CrazyFairy and Thundera86. Lol. I would like to also thank the following (ahem) the person with the !?!. U spelled cool wrong. Enema-of-the-state182, where the hell are you? I still can't email you cause well uhh..somethings the matter with your email. FanJimmy cause you've been there for me in every chapter plus in all of my other stories. YEA YOUR COOL! 666..ooo devil's sign. But I guess it's your name. Anyway it's cool and I thank you. And last but certainly not the least Lillian. Uhh thanks for being cool and well yea. Hey were still cool friends. (Wonders why you aren't talking to me). Ok that's all.

* * *

"Jimmy you ok?" Sheen said with a hint of seriousness.

"Yea Jim, you seem kind of down after visiting the counselor. What'd she talk to you about?" Carl said wanting to know what happened.

"Nothing, nothing important." I said showing a smile to cover up what really happened.

"You sure." Sheen said serious now.

"Yes Sheen, everything's cool. I've never seen you serious before."

"Well just looking out for my buddy, right." He said with a wide smile.

I then saw Cindy and her boyfriend, Nick, at the lockers. Cindy then saw me and whispered something to Nick and started walking toward us. Nick then joined his friends. Sheen then saw Libby at the end of the hall and left along with Carl. Great everyone abandons me with this girl.

"Um Jimmy you ok?" She said with a hint of hope in it.

"Yea im good." Saying it with a flat tone.

I eyed some people in the halls and they started whispering something and snickered. I grabbed Cindy's arm and brought her to a more private spot outside so we can talk. We stood there not talking and tension building between us.

"So um you take the morning after pill?"

I looked at my shoes feeling stupid but also wanting to know if she was or was not tested positive.

"Yea I did."

"Did you check?"

"Yes...I'm not positive."

I released a sigh of relief and my heart started to beat normally.

"Jimmy I think we should talk about our relationship."

I looked up at her.

"What relationship?"

She looked at me as if I was stupid.

"For God's sake, we just had sex Jimmy! Tell me you at least felt something!"

"I couldn't feel anything Cindy cause fucking drunk!"

"If you weren't would you have felt something?!"

She was now having tears run down her face, obviously getting ready for a negative response.

"Dammit Cindy. I wouldn't know cause I wouldn't even try."

I looked at her as I felt my guilt eating my insides making me weak.

"So you don't feel anything for me."

She looked down and I saw tears falling faster. I looked away and for the first time I didn't know an answer for that question.

"Cin...

"Save it Neutron. You obviously don't have a heart you bastard!"

She spat her last words with acid adding to my guilt. She ran off leaving me bitter and to die a horrible death slowly.

* * *

_**There's poison in my drinking glass**_

_**Don't stop just sip it down**_

_**And in a swirling masquerade of sound**_

_**My body hits the ground the ground**_

_**I'm beautiful when I'm asleep **_

**_Martini kisses land On my blistered bloody scarlet lips_**

_**The bottles in my hand**_

I walked into the house which was filled with emptiness and shallow memories. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet drawer to grab a glass.

_**Burn out not fade away**_

_**Burn out not fade away**_

_**Burn out not fade away**_

_**I'll speak in riddles so you can understand**_

_**I'll draw in pencil so you can trace with pen**_

_**So in love with me like sand to wet feet**_

_**I'll write both our names into the wet concrete **_

I grabbed a glass and stopped and saw a capsule of sleeping pills. I grabbed both the pills and a glass of water. I sat on the couch and stared at the pills.

_**We're glistening like silver spoons**_

_**Beneath the summer night**_

_**Oh can you smell the subtle hint of frost**_

_**As the flowers start to cry**_

_**The autumn winds are bringing graves**_

_**To all the emerald trees**_

_**They're so beautiful in their dismay**_

_**The colors slowly bleed**_

I got out a couple and popped 8 in my mouth. I sat back and heard the door fly open as my world became dark. Everything was spinning and the last thing I heard was someone yelling.

* * *

_**The pawns will fade away**_

_**Burn out not fade away**_

_**Burn out not fade away**_

I started drying up my eyes as I sat on my bed. I looked to at my desk and saw a picture of me and Jimmy as 14 years old. I was shoved in with Jimmy and Carl was making a face, with Sheen holding a peace sign, and Libby smirking at both me and Jimmy.

_**The kings at his checkmate**_

_**Burn out not fade away**_

_**Burn out not fade away**_

I held the picture in my hands as I continued to stare at it as my heart felt like it was being ripped out and thrown in a pit of broken glass. Soon I heard the sound of sirens outside my window. I ran and looked out the window and saw an ambulance taking Jimmy away. My heart skipped a beat and I ran out to Mrs. Neutron.

"What's going on?"

I said about to cry. Judy was crying and I could tell she didn't want to talk. She ran up to me and hugged me. I held her trying my best to comfort her fading body. I stared at the ambulance as it drove away. Mrs. Neutron then looked up at me.

"We should go."

I nodded and followed her to her car. Jimmy please still be alive. I can't survive without you here to live life with me. I sobbed quietly as we headed towards the ambulance.

_**And I sit here**_

_**With a sick grin **_

_**Choking as I laugh until I die**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

(Sniff) that's sad. LOL. No its not. Ok people review right now or else (cocks the rifle) hehe. Ok anyway. People go out and buy DJ Fight for NY and GTA San Andreas. When you get the GTA game give me a call. I'll fly there with my tickets and play at cho house. We'll have the nachos and pizza going on. YEA! That's what I'm talking about. LOL.


End file.
